Chapter 67
Story 5 (モノガタリ 五, Monogatari 5) is the 67th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At the school lockers, Midoriko calls Hime laid back for taking a day off from investigating the Nanagou, as they prepare to leave school. Touka states it to be not a problem as long as they put more effort into investigating. Hime explains that she will be splitting up into groups to cover investigate the other Nanagou as well and Touka tell Hime she will bring them refreshments later. Hime tells Sawaki she will be heading to her shrine who state she will finish her club activities before returning home. While walking, Touka ponders participating in club activities herself. Hime mentions being in the archery club previously and ask why she stopped. Touka explains that she stopped because of losing control of her powers but thinks about retrying not that she has gained control. Touka wonders if she will be able to go to university to which Hime states she never studies and Touka exclaiming she will start. Midoriko mentions that they talk about the future alot despite not knowing what will happen as a result of the Nanagou. Hime states they will stop talking about it and Touka continues talking about the archery club. Midoriko hugs Hime stating if she cannot marry Uzu then she will marry Hime. The three see Kotoha and Mizuki on the bridge across from them. Touka calls out to Kotoha but they cannot hear her. Hime stares at Touka and they separate. Touka finds Rin tired by herself and inquires about her problem. Rin states she is tired from trying to give a foreigner directions prompting Touka to wonder if Rin could teach her english. Touka explains her situation and the two part ways. In the past before Kotoha’s fall, Hime watches Kotoha from outside the office window, reading. Ao and Touka call Hime over to play but Hime is fixated on Kotoha. During Kotoha’s fall, Makiharu urges the Akina and the other children to get away. Kotoha sends a steel girder towards Touka but is blocked by Kyosuke. Makiharu tells Akina to take Kyosuke and leave along with Hime. Hime refuses to leave since she has to work while her grandmother is in bed and ask if she can help in anyway. Makiharu states he may not be able to exorcise Kotoha. Hime begins up upsettingly tug on Makiharu’s sleeve. Makiharu ask Hime if the two are friends to which Hime state they are not but she wishes to be. Makiharu repeats Hime earlier question of being able to help and tells Hime to be Kotoha’s friend, to which Hime states they will be friends because she wants to not because he asked her to. Makiharu apologizes and states his friends have arrived as Usuzumi and Jinroku show up to help. After Kotoha was exorcised, Juli had Kyosuke escorted to the ambulance. Kotoha is in shock of the realization of what she has done and Touka looks over to Kotoha with an angered expression. Later Touka and Hime encountered Kotoha while walking and Touka had them go elsewhere, leaving Kotoha upset. At Juli’s hospital, they find Kyosuke trying on his new glasses causing Touka to get more upset. Touka looks over to find Kotoha watching them from behind a vending machine and leaves. At the park the others can tell Hime is upset at being unable to befriend Kotoha because of Touka. Kyosuke state he will have a talk with his sister and tells Touka he had planned to get glasses anyways. Touka rationalizes stating Kotoha is still to blame for his injuries to which Kyosuke states she was not responsible for falling by chance. Touka is unsure of how she will face Kotoha after everything but Ao brings Kotoha to the park to play with them all. In the present Touka carries Kotoha up a rope out of the cellar and the other have Kotoha rest. In the past, Kotoha speaks with Gin, apologizing and asking what she should do with her new power. Kotoha wonders if she should be using her power since she hurt people with it but Gin states she should use it as much as she wants and it is important to use it to gain control of it to help others. Kotoha lies on the couch and her phone starts to ring. Touka brings Kotoha some water when she suddenly wake up and looks outside the window. In an instant Kotoha uses her Kotodama to create Lila’s broom and flies across town to catch Ao. Just as it seems she may be obstruced by traffic, Lila uses living object she created earlier to halt traffic. Kotoha starts to think she will not make it in time but remembers how she always looked for happy ending when reading her stories. Kotoha takes out her cell phone which is still ringing, answers Ao’ call and shouts into the phone to summon a large inflated mattress below Ao. Kotoha has Ao rest on her as Akina and Kyosuke arrive to check up on them. Akina calls Hime who is worried about Zakuro. Zakuro suddenly returns to normal and she dizzily regains consciousness. Elsewhere, Yuhi eats Zakuro’s rice cracker stating it is too early for her to be treating him. Akina tells Zakuro to bring him up before coming down. Ao insist on going as well despite Akina recommendation not to. Sawaki brings Akina a package from yae which she was told to give to him. Akina wearing a black kimono, ascends the elevator along with Kotoha, Ao and Kyosuke. Hime recognizes the kimono which Akina confirms as Makiharu’s which Yae was keeping. Kyosuke prepares to open the coffin as the three girls watch nervously. Akina throws his shirt on Hime’s face, telling her they do not need to watch. The three girls huddle around Akina’s robe insisting on watching. Kyosuke opens up the coffin to find the body in fresh condition, too the relief of the others. Akina explains the the corpse is the source of the Nanagou’s power which has since shifted and tuning the corpse should fix it. Akina prepares to tune it but Hime stops him to pray. The group stop to pray and Akina begins to tune the body. Ao thinks to herself that she will get her brother back. Kotoha thinks to herself about returning everyone’s kindness with her power. Hime thinks to herself that she will protect the town and all its citizens. As Akina is tuning he shouts that they will save the world. At the bottom of the hill at Noriko’s van, Shidare are Murasaki Iyo have a discussion which Shidare expresses his anticipation. Murasaki calls him naive along with the rest of the town and his grandfather as the Nanagou repairs itself in the distance. Murasaki expresses his excitement of finally obtaining a position of power and states he will accelerate the world. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters